


Tired Waves, Vainly Breaking

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are kind of de rigueur for heroes, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Waves, Vainly Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme Fill Party.

Gou was still pretty irritating, Shinnosuke thought. Not as irritating as he'd been at the beginning, of course. _Nobody_ could be as irritating as Gou when he'd first arrived on the scene as Mach. 

As they'd worked together and Shinnosuke had learned what motivated Kiriko's idiot brother, Gou had become so much less irritating that he was almost…endearing. Most of the time.

However, this was just getting ridiculous, Shinnosuke thought as he grabbed Gou by the back of his collar and physically dragged him away from where he was leaning over Kyu's shoulder and pissing him off so much he couldn't get his work done.

"Hey!" Gou hollered. "This is police abuse!"

As Shinnosuke dragged him up the stairs and out of the office, he glanced back and found everyone (including Kiriko) looking relieved. "Shut up," he said, pushing Gou's back in the direction of the entrance to the Pit. He blinked as Gou actually _staggered_. He hadn't pushed him that hard, had he?

Gou caught himself on the wall and smiled at Shinnosuke, but there was something wrong with his expression. "Are you…drunk? High?" Shinnosuke asked.

Blinking, Gou shook his head, steadying himself on the wall. "No, I'm perfectly fine and unimpaired." Of course, the way he stumbled his way through the sentence didn't exactly do anything to bear out what he was saying.

Shinnosuke grabbed his arm as they descended. He didn't want to have to explain how the other Rider had gotten his neck broken in friendly territory.

"Sit," Shinnosuke said, pointing at the couch.

"Should I roll over and beg too?" Gou threw himself down in a heap, looking amused.

"What the hell is going on?"

Gou just smiled up at him.

"Okay, that's just creepy." Shinnosuke took a step back. "Are you actually a Roidmude or something?"

Gou stopped smiling and rolled until he was sitting, but he nearly fell off the couch. Shinnosuke lunged forward, grabbing his shoulder and sliding down to sit next to him and hold him upright. To his surprise, Gou pretty much melted against him.

"Mmm, yeah, I figured this was another hallucination," Gou said, his voice slurring. "This is a nicer one than usual, though."

"Halluc—" Shinnosuke took a breath to keep his voice from escalating to a shriek. "This isn't a hallucination." He was pretty sure it wasn't. Fairly sure. Okay, he was going to stop thinking about that, because that way lay madness. "Gou, why would you be hallucinating?"

"Sleep." Gou…snuggled (there was no other word for it) against his chest, mouth barely moving against his shirt. 

"Sleep?"

"Haven't had any."

Eyes widening, Shinnosuke gripped his sweatshirt. "In how long?"

"Mmm." 

"How long since you've slept?" He shook him lightly.

"Few days. Maybe. Dunno. But this is nice. Nice hallucination. Or dream. Whatever. You smell good."

Shinnosuke felt his face get warm and he cleared his throat. "Ooookay."

"You gonna fuck me? That could be nice too. Better than the usual dreams and stuff." 

Gou's arms went around Shinnosuke, who had to clear his throat again. "Um. Not…that…not right now. I think you need sleep."

Frowning, Gou tipped his head back, nearly falling over if not for Shinnosuke holding him tighter. "No, don't wanna. Unless I'm sleeping now."

"Why don't you want to sleep?"

"M'dad is there. And dead people. Don't like it." He let his head drop back onto Shinnosuke's chest, nosing at the juncture of collar and tie. "This's better." 

Shinnosuke swallowed, his arms automatically tightening around Gou. He sometimes forgot the kid was even younger than him. "You have nightmares?"

"Yeah." 

Gou had somehow managed to loosen the already loose tie and gotten his lips on Shinnosuke's collarbone and that was very distracting. Shinnosuke swallowed sharply. "Stop."

"Why?" Gou mumbled.

"Because you're awake and impaired."

"Hmm." Gou licked Shinnosuke's neck.

"Ah! Stop that!"

"It'll feel nice. I'll make it feel nice."

"That's not the point!" Shinnosuke managed to twist enough to hold Gou up with one arm but push his head away with the other. His face was warm enough to heat a bento and his voice was starting to squeak, but he persevered. "You need sleep before making any decisions like that." There was something wrong with that sentence, he was sure, but Gou's squirming was making it difficult to concentrate. "You need to sleep!"

Gou blinked a few times, looking like he was trying and failing to focus. 

"You need to sleep," Shinnosuke said again, looking him in the eyes. "I'll stay with you, okay? I'll wake you up if you're having a nightmare, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Shinnosuke could practically see the gears turning slowly in Gou's head before he nodded. "Okay. I'll try and sleep."

Gently, Shinnosuke let Gou's head fall backward toward the couch, but Gou grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. They ended up in an awkward tangle and Shinnosuke struggled to sit up.

"Stay," Gou said, his eyes wide, liquid, and remarkably like a pouting puppy dog.

"Fine."

Gou closed his eyes and let Shinnosuke roll off him to the side. Then Gou rolled so he was curled up under Shinnosuke's chin. "Sleep, then sex," Gou said with a little smile.

"Sure," Shinnosuke said absently, watching the other man's eyes close. Then he blinked. "Wait…what?" But Gou's breathing had already deepened and he was clearly asleep. 

Shinnosuke tried to decide how likely it was Gou would remember any of this when he woke up. Groaning, he realized he was probably in trouble either way and shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. Since he wasn't going anywhere, he might as well get in a nap.

Gou's head lolled against him and Shinnosuke found himself thinking how nice it felt. He groaned again. Yeah, he was basically doomed.

\--end--


End file.
